


If Sex Is The Drug, Then What Is The Cost?

by Taterz_Tots



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mark has a bit of a body kink, Mark is a little jealous, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Teasing, ok maybe a little plot, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taterz_Tots/pseuds/Taterz_Tots
Summary: "I almost told you that I loved youThank God I didn't 'cause itwould have been a lieI say the damnedest thingswhen you're on top of meI almost told you that I loved you"~Papa Roach~---alternative title---"Look At You"





	If Sex Is The Drug, Then What Is The Cost?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/gifts).



> This is for the amazingly talented moxielovesryan because... why the hell not! :P 
> 
> This is an idea that randomly popped into my head not too long ago and I just couldn't shake it out. Kind of my response to Jelix?? I have nothing against the ship or the people in it, it's just not my cup of tea. I'm Septiplier trash and always will be.
> 
> Also, this is incredibly filthy... be warned.

The text tone sounds once, and then twice and thrice.

It’s been a busy day, Seán just wants to enjoy dinner with his friends.

Another text tone and they’re all staring at him now.

He groans, taking the phone out his pocket.

“Who is it?” Signe asks from his side.

“Felix,” he says, scrolling through now 5 messages.

She checks her watch, “wh… it’s 5 am there, why is he texting you?”

He tries to be quiet, his friends don’t need to know. They’re in public, _nobody_ needs to know.

“Apparently, he has a boner,” she giggles, “he’s super hard and Marzia can’t help him” he’s reading the texts, “says he misses my ass”

“literally” 

he gives his girlfriend side eyes and his phone sounds again, “oh nice, he sent a fucking photo”

“What’s going on?”

He looks up, Mark seems very interested in the occurrences across the table from him.

“I-uh… it’s Felix” he motions to his phone, “he’s just being an idiot” he gets another photo and this one takes him by surprise, “fucking asshole knows I’m not home” he knows he’s red in the face and excuses himself to the restroom.

“What’s all that about?” The half-Korean turns to the Danish girl, clearly, she must know what her boyfriend is up to.

“Uuuh” she heaves a sigh and looks side to side like she’s about to say something she shouldn’t -Because she is. She leans into the center of the table and motions for those interested to do the same.

“Ever since we moved to Brighton, Seán and I have been in a polyamorous relationship with Felix and Marzia”

Mark backs away, blinking profusely.

“How does that work?” The pink haired next to him asks and Signe smiles shyly.

“I love Seán, I really do, and I know he loves me too” she plays with the hem of her shirt, “but I have needs and sometimes he works too much to help me with them… so when he can’t, Marzia does” she’s blushing, but there’s a little smirk on her lips.

“And Felix helps Jack when you can’t” Mark deduces, and she confirms it. “Wow, ok”

“That’s not… you guys aren’t upset, are you?”

“Oh sweetie, no!” Amy offers, swatting her boyfriend on the arm, “right Mark, we’re not upset?”

“No, no, of course not” he offers a smile, “it’s your life, you do whatever you guys want, I’m just… surprised”

“Surprised about what?” Seán asks, sitting back in his chair with a huff. He looks around the table and they all have a little red tint to their faces, all but Mark… he looks hurt. “Oh, you know, don’t you?”

“I’m sorry Seán, I know it’s personal but, the messages and then you left, and I just… I’m sorry”

“It’s fine,” he says standing up again, digging for his wallet. He takes out a 50 dollar bill and puts on the table “we should be heading back to the hotel anyway”

“No, you guys! don’t leave!” Ethan whines from next to Amy

“Really guys, we don’t care” she adds and there are various agreements around

Seán makes eye contact with Mark, _he_ cares. “It’s fine guys, thank you, but we really should be going anyway”

There’s no more room for arguments as he taps Signe on the shoulder and motions to the door. He’s already walking to it before she can even get up.

They make it to their hotel room in silence.

“Sean?” Signe calls, closing the door behind her, head hung low “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have said anything”

“It’s fine, beautiful… it’s just, there’s something I need to tell you”

**⇄**

“Mark that wasn’t very nice of you” Amy isn’t happy with her boyfriend, or with the way he acted during dinner, “I thought Seán and Felix were your friends, why does it bother you so much what they do? Signe clearly doesn’t care, why should you?”

“I don’t,” he runs a hand through his hair, sitting on the edge of their bed, “I don’t care what they do, it’s the fact that they didn’t tell me! …you know, I thought we were friends too”

“Oh, Mark”, she sits next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. “I guess, it’s just, personal”

“I get that, but… why Felix?”

Amy lifts her head then, raising an eyebrow at him, he drops back

“Before Jack met Signe, and I met you, we used to…” he lifts his head to look at her

“…you two were together…”

His head hits the mattress again, “no, not really, we weren’t a couple, per say, we just fooled around here and there”

“did you loved him?” she asks quietly, laying down next to him, both staring at the ceiling, “ _do_ you… _love_ him?”

“no,” and there’s no doubt in his voice when he says it, “Him and his girlfriend had just broken up, he was touch starved, I was alone too. It was only when we met at conventions, and it was only physical, but when he met Signe we stopped. He said he didn’t want to mess things up sneaking around to be with me”

“and it bothers you that he’s with Felix after saying no to you?”

He closes his eyes and nods, “it was fun, I miss him”

“Then why don’t you tell him that”

“I’m sorry, you want me to tell Jack I miss him?” Mark asks, sitting back up and starring at the pink-haired girl, “you do know what that implies, right?”

She gets up too, “I trust you, Mark”

**⇄**

They’re in their hotel bed, Signe sits with her back against the headboard and plays with his green hair as he rests his head on her lap.

Seán is exhausted, but there’s too much in his head to fall asleep… At least Signe doesn’t mind him moping about his friend he used to fuck.

There’s a knock at the door then, and he raises his head to look at the clock. It’s not too late yet, but late enough for visitors.

The knocking comes again a little louder and Signe gets up to check it. She comes back to him a few seconds later with Mark trailing behind her, “he just wants to talk” she whispers in his ear, before giving him a kiss and exiting the room.

They’re alone now.

Mark sits on a tall upholster chair next to the desk and across from the bed. “Hi”

“hey”, Seán smiles, sitting on the edge of the bed, one leg bent under him, “so, how angry are you?”

Mark huffs, shaking his head, “I’m not angry” his deep voice sounds, “I’m just… disappointed”

“I’m sorry”

“you’re doing with him what you said you couldn’t do with me”

“I didn’t know it would be like this. I didn’t know she would be ok with it”

“right,” he molds his next question over, really thinking about it before asking, “how is he?”

“He’s not you if that’s what you’re asking” Seán lifts his body, slowly walking the distance between them, a smile on lips.

“of course, he’s not”, Mark stands, a grin on his lips and now they're face to face. He grabs the back of his head and pulls him incredibly closer, “did you ever thought about me?”

“Every single time”

Mark wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him in, taking his bottom lip between his and sucking on it. Seán melts in his arms, moaning sinfully.

“I miss you” he breaths, and Mark pushes his tongue into his mouth, muffling another moan as he does, learning what he tastes like all over again. He snakes his hand down, from his hair to his ass, gripping tightly with both hands, he lifts the Irishman up with ease and sits him on the desk.

Seán chuckles, throwing his head back in a combination of amusement and as an invitation, which Mark eagerly takes, sucking, licking and biting at his throat. “ah-fuck, Felix never kissed me like you”

Mark’s hands rake his back, and he arches and mewls at the touch, “He doesn’t touch me like you”

Mark bites down on his shoulder and groans before parting and pulling his shirt over his shoulders. He takes in the pale slim torso with half-lidded eyes, and Seán wraps his legs around his waist and pulls him back in, tangling his fingers on raven hair. “He doesn’t look at me like you do”

Mark kisses along his jawline, “what _does_ he do?”

“He flips me over, and fucks me from behind”, and there’s a hint of sadness in his voice, “he doesn’t kiss me, or touch me, or _looks_ at me. I’m just a nice ass to put his dick in”

“why do you let him treat you like that?” Mark asks against his ear, pulling the earlobe between his teeth gently.

“because,” he half chuckles, half moans at the wondering hands on his sides and chest, “once upon a time, I was given some really good dick and I haven’t been properly satisfied since then, but I’ll take what I can get until the day comes when I’m happily filled again”

Mark cups his face, bringing it closer to his, and growls “I’m going to fuck you so good you’ll forget his name”, and Seán gasps at how gentle the kiss against his lips is.

He whines when Mark pulls away, growling instead when he takes his shirt off. He brings his hands to the muscular chest, studying, “fuck, I missed you”

Mark smirks, coming closer again, he grabs the back of his hair, licking his lips, pulling the hair and pushing his tongue in when he whimpers. He thrust his hips and pulls the hair again, still attacking his mouth, while his free hand teaks a sensitive nipple between his fingers.

“ahhhh-fuck-Mmm-Mark…”

Seán is rapidly losing control, throwing his head back in a silent scream, mouth hanging. He leans back, looking for purchase on the desk underneath him.

Mark licks a trail down his neck to his collar bone, leaving love bites all over his chest. He laps at the unattended nipple, gaining a throaty groan from the Irishman. He kisses down to his navel and hooks his fingers around the waistband of his sweatpants. He stops there for a second, looking up at the blue eyes of his lover.

Seán lifts his head, looking down at the brown eyes that tease him, he groans, out of frustration this time, “just get on with it”

Mark mouths at the clothed member and the complaint turns into a moan, “patience, baby” he chuckles, pulling the fabric down, taking his boxer briefs with it.

The cold air that hits his naked cock is quickly replaced with moist heat as Mark takes him into his mouth with hallow cheeks

A hand grips the long dark hair, as the half Asian man goes down on him, bobbing his head with skills. 

Mark moans around him, sending vibrations down his length, “fffff Mark, you feel so gahhh. Fuck! So good”

He holds the base of his dick, moving his hand in sync with his mouth, letting go with a wet pop as he reaches the head, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the red top.

He wipes his face with his free hand, the other one still working Seán. “I need to prep you, sweetheart, do you have materials?”

Seán bites his lips, thrusting up into the hand, whimpering. Mark grips his hip, anchoring him down, “materials, baby? Condom and lube, where?”

“Fuck, my bag… condoms”

Mark looks back at the bags by the bed nodding, “and the lube?”

He shakes his head, sobbing, he’s so close already

“Huh, no lube” Mark smirks, slowing down the pace and releasing his throbbing cock.

He turns away momentarily to grab a condom from one of the bags on the floor. He has to stop and admire the sweaty, panting mess sprawled out, ass naked, on top of the desk when he turns back to him.

Seán has taken it upon himself to lazily pump his own dick, while he waits, a happy little smile on his lips.

“Fucking hell, look at you” he growls, finally working on his button, releasing his own unattended cock from the containment of his jeans and skin tight boxers, “you’re so damn sexy” he growls, rolling the condom down his length 

He brings three fingers up to Seán’s lips and he takes them in his mouth, sucking and licking, coating them with his saliva as much as he can. Mark growls, “you’re so eager to have my dick in you, huh” and Seán moans in response 

He chuckles, bending down between his legs again, to his entrance. He circles his tongue against the hole gaining a hiss and whimper. 

He pushes the tip of his tongue in and Seán buckles his hips forward with an obscenely loud moan, happy to have something in him, but it’s not enough, he thrust into his face again as Mark works it deeper with a disgustingly wet sound, coating his insides too.

He grabs the back of his knees, one after the other, and puts them on top of his shoulders, pulling towards the edge of the desk as he stands again, removing himself from Seán's ass.

Seán whines at the loss, leaning back, holding himself up on his elbows, panting hard

“Breathe, baby” Mark coaches, giving him a second to regain control, rubbing circles with his thumb on his hip. “Breathe”

He takes a deep breath in and feels a slick digit push into him. He almost forgets to breathe out then.

His eyes are shut tight and his mouth hangs open again. It’s just a goddamn finger but Mark is working it in with such gentleness.

He bites down on his lip and looks up at the man.

“you’re so tight, Jack” Mark growls, “fuck, I love… it”

Seán snickers a little at the almost slip up, and Mark pushes a second finger in. He gasps and moans throwing his head back, “fuck Mark, pleeeassseee”

Mark doesn’t wait for him to get used to the new feeling, scissoring him with fervor, and Seán is thrusting his hips down, fucking himself on the fingers.

He adds a third finger then

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck” he arches his back, pushing forward, “Mmmmark, fuck me, pleeease, fuck”

Mark works his fingers in and out of him, purposely avoiding the bundle of nerves.

He removes his fingers and Seán whines/groans. 

Mark knows what he’s doing, he can feel him getting closer each time. 

Not yet.

He removes his legs from his shoulders, and hooks his arms under his, bringing him down from the desk.

Seán’s legs are jelly and Mark has to hold him close so he won’t fall. He kisses his lips softly, “look at you” he whispers into his mouth, before turning him over.

Mark has an arm around his mid section, hand pressed to his chest, holding him in place against his body while the other hand pumps his hard dick. Seán throws his head back to rest on his shoulder, he kisses his jawline with labored breathing, his arms wrapped around his neck and hands tangles on his hair.

Mark presses chaste kisses to his lips, and nudges the side of his face with his nose, “Look how pretty you look”, he motions to the big mirror above the desk.

Seán is trembling with pleasure in his arms, pale skin red and sweaty, contrasting nicely with his own naturally tan pigment. The tip of his tongue is out, up against his top lip and half lidded blue eyes connect with his brown ones through the mirror.

He looks so gorgeous.

Mark slots his own throbbing dick between his ass cheeks and moans, enjoying the mewls from the Irishman. “you’re so ready, aren’t you?”

Seán nods, shutting his eyes and throwing his head back again.

He thrusts, teasing the tip of his cock against his entrance, Seán shouts, and he smirks, “use your words, baby”

“I want you so bad, Mark” he sobs, and Mark moves his hands down to his hips. Seán falls forward not having the strength to hold himself up right. He lays belly down across the desk, ass out in the air, “I missed you so much, I need you in me, fuck Mark, fuck me, fuck me pleee.. Ahhhhh, fuck yesss.”

Mark throws his head back, slowly pushing himself into the Irishman, “you’re so warm, Seán, so tight”

He moans, “say that again”

Mark bottoms out, and bites a light chuckle down on his lips, “you’re tight?”

“my name”, he giggles, looking over his shoulder at Mark, relaxing his body around him.

Mark moves his hands up on his sides, leaning down, draping himself over Seán’s back. He bites down on his shoulder, pulling out almost completely before pushing back in, “I missed you, Seán” he pulls back and repeats the motion. Seán hisses at the burning pleasure. “My Seán, mine, not _his_ ” he pushes in a bit harder, “look how good you’re taking my dick” he praises, lifting himself up again, gripping his hips and thrusting faster now. 

Seán nods, whimpering, crying. God, this is how he dies.

“you feel so good, it’s like my dick was made for your ass” he rams into him, making the desk bang against the walls. They’re going to get kicked out of this hotel, but he doesn’t care because he just found that little ball of nerves that drives Seán crazy. “fuck, Seán you sound amazing”

Fffff…. Mmmmeeerkk” he’s pushing himself back, meeting him half way as Mark mercilessly slams into him, “I’m gon… fffuck, Mar… I’m… c-c-come”

Mark quickly wraps his arm around him and pulls him up against his chest again. “Go ahead, baby, come” his free hand pumping his dick in sync with his thrusts “come for me, Seán”

He throws his head back in a silenced scream, and there’s white all over Mark’s hand and in front of them on the desk.

He clenches around Mark, and Mark is soon following, knees giving out under him, they ride their orgasms together sitting on the desk chair previously pushed to the side.

Mark can feel himself going soft inside of the panting Irishman. He smacks a loud kiss to his temple, and wraps one arm around his waist and the other behind his knees, lifting him up, slowly, bridal style.

Seán sighs, burying his face on Mark’s neck, as the muscular man takes him to the bed.

He lays him down on his back carefully and disappears into the bathroom. Seán closes his eyes, happily fucked out. He can hear Mark moving around for a little bit and then feels the bed dip by his side.

“it’s a little warm” he warns before cleaning between his legs and member with a wet hand towel. He leaves again, and the next time he comes back to him he’s cleaning the sweat off his face and chest.

Mark moves around the room picking up their clothes and a small panic fills his chest, “are you leaving?”

Mark flashes him a smile, “no, baby, I’m just cleaning up, you rest, I’ll be right there in a minute”

Seán nods closing his eyes, a smile he feared would never leave plastered on his lips. How was he going to get back to whatshisname now after having a taste of Mark again?

**Author's Note:**

> I might come back to this...


End file.
